


Where Have You Been All My Life ?

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Acting, Actors, Actresses - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Multi, Prequel, Smut, life - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: She is a 30yo woman making her place in this wide world. He’s a 40yo man known for his talent and good looks. She’s not really famous yet and he has a certain celebrity. There’s a 10 year gap between them and many other differences. They have one thing in common : they are both going to work on the Hobbit trilogy. What will happen when they’ll enter each other’s life ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts), [JUMPINGMANATEE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a 30yo woman making her place in this wide world. He’s a 40yo man known for his talent and good looks. She’s not really famous yet and he has a certain celebrity. There’s a 10 year gap between them and many other differences. They have one thing in common : they are both going to work on the Hobbit trilogy. What will happen when they’ll enter each other’s life ?

                                                                              

 

 

 

Closing your book, you got up and threw your empty cup of coffee in the bin before leaving the coffee shop. As you were walking down the street, you were mouthing what you just read not to forget. Your phone rang and you answered without checking, " _Wasz film jest ogromnym powodzeniem !_ " said a very happy voice. " _Natan, czy to ty ?_ " you asked. " _Tak_ " " _O  mój boże ! Jak się masz ?_ "

Natan had been your co-star the previous year. Back then you had spent a few months in Poland and worked as an actress in a mini-series. It was your first big role after some little stuff in England and you were proud. At the moment, you had nothing on your agenda so you used your time to study for your lawyer license. You had gotten your PhD four years ago and started studying law ever since.

If you were lucky, you were supposed to get your lawyer license by the end of the year or the next top. Technically, you wanted a job in either one sector but you got a chance at acting along the way and took it. At least, if it didn't work out, you'd have the possibility to use plan B or C.

You talked a while with Natan and when you hung up, you were in such a good mood you didn't want to go back to your apartment just yet. Going to your favorite bookshop seemed to be a good idea. Checking the time you saw that it was still early and the shop would still be open. You hailed a cab. " Hello, could you take me to Hatchards, on Picadilly, please ? " you asked. " Sure " agreed the driver.

You made small talk during the whole drive and gave a good tip when you arrived. You made your way inside the shop hoping you'd find what you wanted. You knew your way through the aisles and floors, used to come and buy all your books there.

You wandered a bit, looking at the new releases but none caught your attention. Your first choice fell on Edgar Allan Poe's poetry because you loved it. Then you picked many other books : Tolstoy's Anna Karenina , Paulo Coelho, Emily and Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen etc. Your arms were filled with books and you found yourself unable to see what was in front of you. You kept your head down, looking at your feet not to stumble and made your way to the cashier.

You caught sight of two feet coming your way and their owner didn't seem to notice it. You cleared your throat, " Careful there, wouldn't want to have anyone get hurt " The person seemed to react, " Oh I'm sorry, didn't watch where I was going " answered a masculine voice. " Nah, 'tis fine. I'm the one with the books " you retorted before going back to your previous action.

Hands filled with two heavy bags of books, you decided it'd be a good work out to walk to the metro station and then all the way to your apartment. You probably annoyed a few persons with your stuff but you didn't really care. It was revenge for the times people were annoying you with too much noise. Once you've arrived at your destination, you plopped down on your couch.

You grabbed a book out of one of the bags and started reading. Twenty minutes deep into the words, a knock on your door disturbed you. Getting up, you shouted at the quite impatient visitor who kept knocking, " Calm down, I'm coming ! "

“ Well that’s one way to put it “ smirked your friend Luke Evans when you opened the door. You rolled your eyes and stepped aside to let him in. “ Drinks ? “ you asked, heading to the kitchen. “ Beer, please “ he answered as he looked at the books. 

“ You know, soon enough this apartment will turn into a library “ he chuckled. “ Shut up, I like to read “ you said, handing him the beverage he asked for. “ You, especially, lack a love life “ 

“ Which is why I have you “ you joked. “ Where are your siblings ? “ he enquired. “ Joshua got a job in Manhattan and Margot is almost done with university, so nowhere near and very busy “ you explained, taking a sip. “ What are you doing here ? “ you asked in return. 

" I was missing you. I didn't get to see you much the past year " he said with a little smile. " Yeah I know. You got into the celebrity world, surrounded by fans, hot actors and actresses, earned a lot of money. What a shame, I truly pity you, Evans " you rolled your eyes.

" Says the woman who became Poland's favorite acress " he retorted, smacking your thigh. " No but really though, I'm happy to see you, Luke " you admitted, more seriously. Your stomach growled, ruining the moment. " So, what do you want to eat ? " you asked.

" Well, I'm technically on a diet but since there is no witness, I'd go for pizza " he replied. " No witness, huh ? " you raised an eyebrow, amused, as you grabbed your phone to order. " You would keep my secrets and take them with you to the grave, you're not a witness. You're an accomplice " he stated.

You looked at him dramatically, " You jump, I jump, remember ? " you laughed then stopped when you realised the pizza guy had heard you. " Oops, sorry sir. 'Tis wasn't meant for you " Luke lost it when he saw the look on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasz film jest ogromnym powodzeniem ! : Your movie is a huge success ! 
> 
> Natan, czy to ty ? : Natan, is that you ? 
> 
> Tak : Yes
> 
> O mój boże ! Jak się masz ? : Oh my god ! How are you ?


End file.
